A midnight snack
by Elaina96
Summary: It's never too late for a midnight snack. BBRae OneShot. The inspiration for this story came from one of the great, beautifulpurokeglame 's stories, 'What Cyborg saw'.


A midnight snack.

A.N.-The inspiration for this story came from one of the great, beautifulpurokeglame 's stories, 'What Cyborg saw'. When I asked her if I could post my story that sounds so much like hers she said, -"Sweetheart, you go ahead and publish it. I'm just glad I was able to inspire you to write. And if it sounds like my story then oh well. The point is that it got you writing and you're exploring your creativity. And if anyone has anything to say about it you tell them that you got beautifulpurpleflame's blessing and tell them to take any issues up with me. Good luck!"

So thank you BPF, and here it is…

Cyborg was tapping away at his computer, updating things in his systems and checking his E-mail when his stomach grumbled. He glanced down at it before turning around and looking at the clock, it was late, 'but yet it's never too late for a snack.'

He smirked at the idea and got up from his chair. He crept out of his room and headed towards the kitchen, trying to keep his steps light and quiet. He walked into the common room and headed towards the kitchen area. He didn't even turn on a light for the light of the fridge was enough for him to see all he needed. He looked inside the cold box and eyed his options before grabbing the supplies for a sandwich. He stacked the sliced meats, cheeses, and veggies on a foot long and smashed it all down.

It was beautiful…

He put his masterpiece on a plate and left the kitchen as he headed back towards his room. He planned on checking the tower security updates and other stuff while he ate and maybe watch the latest viral video.

He thought about this and more as he turned the corner and was about to walk down the hall passing Raven's room when he stopped and quickly bounced back hiding against the wall.

He wasn't expecting any one to be up this late. Normally they were all in bed. He thought as he peeked around the corner. He saw Raven with her arms crossed having a conversation with… Beast Boy?

He shouldn't eavesdrop, he knew it was wrong, but discussions between them were just too… juicy…

Cyborg leaned close to the edge of the halls corner and popped out his robotic eye and steered it to view his teammates as he listened closely to their conversation.

"What do you want, Garfield?" He heard her say in an annoyed tone, with her arms still crossed.

'Garfield? When did she start calling him Garfield?'

"I want to talk about what happened the other night." He told her.

"And what happened the other night?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, that's my thing. You know very well what happened." He shot back with a pointed finger.

'What happened the other night?' Cyborg wondered as he sat down on the hallway floor, leaning against the wall.

"It didn't mean anything." She told him.

"That's bull!" He shot back.

Wow, this was getting intense, Cyborg felt like he was watching a drama film or soap opera as he grabbed his sandwich and started to compulsively eat it while he watch the excitement unfold.

"It was just sex, Garfield." She shot at him.

Cyborg almost choked on his food and tried hard not to cough out loud as he pounded on his metal chest plate.

"It was more than that and you know it." He said to her face.

"You know most guys would be happy with a one night stand."

"Well I'm not like most guys, am I?"

"Why can't you just let it go, it was a mistake!"

'Uh-oh. You-know some popcorn would be nice right now.'

"I can't let it go, Raven, cause unlike you it meant something to me!"

"Why?!"

"Because I love you! And I know you love me too." He said grabbing her hand and leaning close to her expression.

'Wow.'

"Well stop," she yanked her hand away, "Because I don't feel the same way." She shot back.

"Ha, are you forgetting what you said to me during…"

"Don't…" She threatened.

"Oh Gar I love you so much!" He imitated.

She slapped him!

'Shit!'

Before the pain could even leave his cheek he grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. It more than shocked her, it angered her. And yet she couldn't pull herself away.

Cyborg's sandwich was long gone and if he had fingernails he would be chewing on them. He was tempted to run off and go make some popcorn but he couldn't risk missing one second of the show.

He slammed her against the wall, forcing her to cling to him as he gripped her face.

"You love me." He insisted.

"I tolerate you." She said evenly, trying to act unfazed.

"Just admit it Rae. You love this, and you love me." He persisted in a whisper, inches away from her face.

Her breathing was hitched in her throat as she struggled to speak. And to make things worse he started kissing down her neck to provoke her.

"Fine!" She blurted.

He hiked her up shoving her against the wall again; his face still buried in the cress of her neck. "Fine what?" he demanded.

"I might feel something for you." She confessed.

"That's not good enough, Rae."He almost growled.

What did he want from her?

"I have a deep regard for you. I'm infatuated with you. I care for you. She blurted.

Why couldn't she just say it?

"Rae…"

"I love you, okay." She exclaimed.

Finally.

He moved to her lips and kissed her vigorously before pulling away.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked smiling, resting his forehead on hers.

She responded with a un happy glare so he kissed her again and again she didn't pull away.

Without braking contact with her he opened the door to her room and walked her in.

Cyborg's eye retracted into his head as he sat there baffled. He was surprised and was trying to comprehend what he just saw. He just witnessed his best friend and little sister have a heated argument in the hall and now are having a heated interaction in her room.

He sat up and mindlessly walked down the hall towards his room, completely forgetting his sandwich plate. He was in such deep thought he almost past his door and he had to take a few steps back. He entered his corridors and walked up to his computer, but he didn't do anything as he leaned back on his chair, he just ran his hand over his non-existing hair.

The good part of him felt bad for spying, but the bad part of him felt good to have some dirt on his friends. He couldn't help but smirk, oh what juicy dirt he had…


End file.
